No Tip
by crosswire
Summary: A simple Pizza dilvery gone strangely wrong when instead of a tip, the dilivery boy instead gets a first class trip to ...the twilight zone...Digimon/quantum leap/Twilight zone/ Crossover
1. The Twilight Zone

* * *

Note: I don't own Digimon, The twilight zone, Or Quantum leap trust me if I did you would be afraid of your own TV.

"Connor!" His mother yelled up the stairs from the Kitchen "If you want Your Allowance you earn it Remember?" she said as Connor finally got out of bed.

It was only Eight o'clock but he was tiered from the last day at school. "Alright!" he said defeated at last,

"I'll make the last delivery for tonight" he said putting his tattered red jacket and grabbing his hat off the old coat rack in the hall way.

He walked into the bakery and saw his dad behind the counter sitting in a chair also asleep; his mother appeared from the back with a pizza box.

"Just one more delivery and you can spend the rest of the summer doing what ever you want" Connors mother said in a kind voice

"Ok' he said picking up the pizza box "where's it to?" Connor asked "Mr. Sam Beckett" she said

"Oh man, but getting to Dr. Beckett,s wills an hour at best!" he said irritated . "Please honey for me?" she asked.

"All right" he said walking out the door, He kicked the prop up from his bike and started down the road out of town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man on a bench puts down the tabloids and looks at you, "Connor James Briggs a 14- year old boy whose head is always stuck in the clouds, with no friends or real ambitions never really tried his best at life, all ways wishing for something exciting to happen"

"Tonight your young hero is going to a mister Sam Beckett,s to deliver a small cheese pizza, the most exciting thing he thinks could happen to him is if gets a tip"

"But tonight instead of a tip this delivery boy will instead get a First class trip, straight into …The Twilight zone"

Short yes, but there will be Digimon and Quantum leaping!


	2. Goggle Head

No Tip

Chapter 1 "Oh...boy"

By Crosswire

Connor rode his large bike down the dirt road which was getting smaller and smaller as he rode farther down. He scratched at his pant leg, thinking of how much difficult it would be if he had a small BMX bike or 'Midget bikes' as he called them, down this road. He turned left down a dirt road with thick woods. The light was dimming now. It was "it's almost nine" he thought. He turned on his bike light for precautionary measures. Too many times had he fallen off this road in the dark delivering a pizza, "And Dr. Beckett complained it had some dirt on it!" Connor grumbled as he soon saw the small cottage.

The breeze swept through the pines around the camp giving it an Erie look to it. Connor got off his bike and pushed the kick stand down. He walked down the drive way past the small red truck. It rust holes all over it like bullet holes as if it had been through a war. He walked up to the door and took a moment to push down the negative emotions and sarcasm he wanted to give this man along with his pizza.

He let out a sigh and knocked on the door. No one came. He knocked on it repeatedly. Still no answer. Connor was growing impatient now and would have left the pizza on the front step if not for the fact the man had to pay for it. Connor sighed again and opened the door, hoping the regular customer would be ok with it.

"Dr Beckett?" he asked as he walked into the room pizza in hands. "I've got your pizza!" he said a little louder. He looked around the room, it was one small room crowded with machinery with many wires running to a small round metal plate on the floor . "_The doctor must not really live here, He probably just works here!" _he thought as he walked over and put the pizza on one of many dishwasher like machines.

"He probably left and forgot he ordered a pizza" he said his temples in irritation. "This is just not my day" he said looking down at the metal plate. The metal plate was like an over sized manhole cover, except pure metal without the writing. It had a silvery shine to it; he could see his reflection in it from the faint light coming from a small fluorescent bulb in the center of the room.

Not really thinking of what to do next he stepped onto the metal plate to examine it closer. As he put both feet on the plate he felt a strange tingling feeling through his body. He suddenly felt paralyzed and couldn't move his feet as the feeling crept up his legs and into his spine. The door opened and Dr. Beckett walked in saying "Need to put in a bathroom" as he looked up to see Connor on the metal plate. "NO!" Sam yelled as Connor soon was surrounded in a strange glowing aura and disappeared in a flash of brilliant blue light.

Connor felt as if he was in a million pieces, well… more like a hundred thousand pieces but he was not exactly worried at the moment about details. Everything was a blue blur, kind of like static from a TV. He felt like he was floating weight less, unable to control were he went. He could not see him self or anything else beside the blue static. But every time he moved one of his limbs the static got clear and Connor thought he saw something, at first he thought it was nothing but he felt drawn together when he saw an Image so he tried it again. He moved his toes and froze as soon as he saw a clear image, holding perfectly still so not to lose the image.

The image was a large city with busy streets and cars. He felt like he was really there, even though he could see anything. He was flying through the city like a leaf on the wind with a birds eye view at everything. He couldn't control were he was going and couldn't under stand what was going on, but he to amazed at what was happening to really care. He flew between two large towers, the tallest buildings in the city from the looks of it. Then he flew over a park, not just a simple walk your dog park but a huge park with a fountain and lots of swings and a strange little half-egg shaped thing with a clock on it.

He saw it was fairly early just five thirty. He soon flew over a small neighborhood and saw a small street. He was looking down at a bakery when he suddenly dropped like a rock and was about to hit the roof when everything went dark.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Connor instantly regretted this because he hit his head off of some sort of bunk like top. He rubbed his head and sat up wondering if it was a dream. He noticed soon enough that he was not in his room or his house, or even Dr. Beckett,s house for that matter. Fear suddenly rushed through him and his head went into worse case scenario mode. "What if I was kid napped? Or Maybe I'm dead and this is what really happens when you die!" he put his hand up to rub his forehead but instead found a pair of goggles instead. Connor turned to see a mirror, but not with his reflection but someone else's. He fell back onto his backside and slowly crawled up to the mirror. He rose and saw the strange boy's reflection. At first he thought it was some kind of trick. He raised his hand, the reflection did the same, he stuck his finger up his nose, and the reflection did the same thing in the exact same way. He looked down to see he was not wearing his normal jean clothes, as he always did. Instead he was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and White shorts. Connor looked up at the reflection which had the same reflection of fear and confusion he had. "Oh boy" he said in a strange voice. Then he fainted.

"Connor wake up!" a familiar voice said. Connor awoke to see Dr. Beckett looming over him. Connor was immediately filled with relief "Oh it was a dream!" he said putting his hand to feel a strange pair of goggles on his head. "I think I better explain" Dr. Beckett said looking sheepish.

Better right? I'm sorry about the intro for being shorter then an Oompa Loompa. I was trying to rush and found out the only way to become good at something is to take time.

But no fear I won't leave you people hanging ill update soon.


End file.
